Across Worlds, Between Heartbeats
by The Mirage-Healing Alchemist
Summary: All Fey wanted was to have an ordinary life in an ordinary town. But when she crosses worlds and meets Trico, things are anything but ordinary. They become even less ordinary when both she and Trico cross into Levi's world. Can they survive in a world of titans or will they be devoured? Spoilers for The Last Guardian Game
1. Prologue: A Chance Meeting

A/N: This fanfiction WILL contain spoilers for Attack on Titan and for The Last Guardian. If you don't want anything spoiled, don't read. If you don't mind spoilers or know what happens, you may continue. Please favorite and leave me some feedback about the story!

Prologue

Levi flew through the trees. His 3D maneuver gear whirring and blasting with each burst through the trees. He had just about cleared the forest of all titans so the Scouting Legion could set up a base of operations. His squad was elsewhere in the forest clearing their areas, most likely not even halfway done. The air was crisp and cold as it swept through his green cape. To Levi, this was what it meant to be free. Humanity lived behind walls, but to Levi, it was a cage. He would possibly someday die beyond the walls, but until then, he would never stop fighting. The sun glinted through the leaves, speckling the grass below with drops of golden light. This beauty belonged only to the titans, but someday that would change.

A crash was heard up ahead, snapping Levi out of his revere. He quickly readied his weapons, assuming it was a Titan just before he used his gear to round the tree. What he saw though, was not a Titan. He wasn't sure what the creature was. Its body was covered in feathers like a bird, its head was that of a dog, and its feet were that of an eagle's. Levi landed on a branch above it, confused as to what it was. The creature let out a soft whine as it tried to stand. Its feathers were in disarray and covered with blood, its eye was damaged and bloody, its ear ripped near its head. The creature's tail was dripping blood from one end making Levi suspect it had been ripped off. The creature looked up at Levi with its good black eye and let out a cry before it started to heave.

"Lieutenant! We heard the crash!" A female voice came from behind him, but Levi didn't turn to greet her. The creature vomited up a young woman who had long brown hair and was covered in strange markings. The woman coughed and Levi's eyes widened as he realized she was still alive. Was this creature a titan? If it was, why hadn't it killed her? The creature gently pushed the woman towards Levi and looked up at him. It let out a roar and Levi felt as though it was begging him to help her.

"Lieutenant, what is that?" The woman asked and Levi glanced at her.

"I don't know. Petra, fire off a signal for reinforcements." Levi ordered before using his gear to go before the creature.

"Lieutenant! Be careful!" She shouted as she readied the flare. Levi looked at the creature before looking at the young woman on the ground. The woman was panting and gasping, her eyes closed, her skin white. The creature let out a whimper and Levi looked into its good eye. The once black eye was faintly shining green, making Levi wonder what the creature was thinking.

"T…Tr…Tri…co." The woman whispered and Levi picked her up before returning to the tree tops. More soldiers appeared in the trees as Levi landed beside Petra.

"Lieutenant!" A soldier shouted making Levi look up at them. They had their swords drawn and were looking at the injured creature.

"Shall we kill it?" The soldier asked. Levi was about to respond when the woman in his arms moved her hand.

"Do…Do…Don't…don't…hurt…. Tri…co." She whispered. Levi looked at her, her eyes were part of the way open as she looked at him with a pleading look.

"Don't…hurt…him." She begged and Levi looked to the creature again. His gray eyes studied the creature whose gaze was fixed on the woman in Levi's arms.

"Lieutenant! Titans are coming from the south!" Petra shouted and Levi turned to see two large titans approaching. The creature let out a roar and Levi sensed the change before he saw it. The creature's good eye had started to glow red as it roared menacingly at the titans. Before any of the soldiers could react, the creature was up on its legs and was racing towards the titans. One of the titans tried to avoid it, but the creature swiped its one claw at it. The claw gashed the titan and Levi knew it was no use, the titans would kill the creature and the gash would heal.

"Lieutenant! The wound!" Petra cried and as he watched, the wound on the titan started to erode away. The erosion spread and within seconds, the titan was dead. The second titan was trying to climb the tree, but the creature made quick work of it as well. Levi could hardly believe his eyes. Was this creature the answer to their freedom? And who was the woman in his arms? Levi knew he would get answers eventually, but at that moment he was completely at a loss.

"No one is to harm that creature! I need an escort to help this woman and that creature back behind the walls!" Levi shouted. The woman in his arms heard him and she relaxed in his arms, knowing her companion was safe.


	2. Chapter 1: Explaining the Unexplainable

A/N: This fanfiction WILL contain spoilers for Attack on Titan and for The Last Guardian. If you don't want anything spoiled, don't read. If you don't mind spoilers or know what happens, you may continue. Please favorite and leave me some feedback about the story!

Chapter 1

The creatures flew from all directions, landing on top of the white tower. Fey watched as they attacked Trico, biting and clawing at him.

"TRICO!" She shouted as she ran towards the mirror. Suddenly, Fey was hoisted into the air and shaken, unable to do anything, she screamed for help, but Trico was unable to hear her cry. A rip sounded and her world started to spin as she rolled off the tower. Another scream tore its way from her throat as she realized she wouldn't be saved. Unable to grasp at anything, she watched as the fog covering the bottom rose to meet her.

"TRICO!" She screamed again. Fey jerked awake when she fell out of the bed, letting out a cry of surprise.

"Wha…where?" She started then slowly relaxed as she realized she wasn't on the tower anymore. But where was she now? The room she was in had a small cot and the door was barred.

"A cell?" She whispered.

"We will let you out once we get some answers." Came a male voice making her jump. A tall blonde and a short brunette were there looking in on her. Fey slowly got back on the bed, trying to hide her fear.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Commander Erwin Smith and this is Lieutenant Levi. We are of the Scouting Legion." The blonde replied and Fey tilted her head, confused.

"Scouting legion?" She repeated, curious. She happened to see the tattoos on her skin and remembered Trico.

"Where is Trico? Is he okay? Please! He was injured really badly! I need to see him!" She begged, going to the bars and looking at Erwin pleadingly. The brunette, Levi, tilted his head slightly, curious. How attached was this girl to that creature?

"We need answers first. Who are you?" Erwin asked.

"My name is Fey Uesugi and I'm 27 years old." Fey answered, fidgeting with her hands. They wouldn't tell her about Trico which, in her mind, made her worry even more for her friend.

"Where did you two come from?" Erwin asked and Fey bit her lip. How the hell could she explain something she didn't know?

"See, that's an interesting question. I um…I don't know." Fey replied and Erwin's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean you don't know?" He asked, his voice low and menacing. Fey's heart started to pound with fear.

"Just that. I left my apartment in New York with the intention of going to work. When I left the building and cut through central park, things…changed." Fey said and bit her lip again.

"Explain." Erwin said. He had never heard of a place called 'Central Park' or 'New York' but he wanted the girl to finish before he made any assumptions.

"Well, usually there are a few trees and people, but as I kept walking, the trees got denser. The people became less and less. I was wondering if I got lost when I entered a clearing and there were these wooden buildings. I thought it was for a fair so I kept walking. I discovered no one spoke my language and everyone was looking at me strangely. It didn't take long for me to realize I was in a different world. As for how Trico and I got here…I can't say for sure. I remember…I remember being in the tower with him…" Fey trailed off as memories of the Trico's attacking her friend Trico flooded back, causing tears to fill her eyes.

"As hard to believe as your story is…" Erwin started, making Fey look up. His expression had softened, but his face was still impassive. Would he trust her? Fey knew her story wasn't believable. It was hard for her to believe it either and she was living it.

"I will choose to believe you, but that does not mean I am letting you roam free. Levi will stay by your side. You are to be released into his custody. If it comes to light that you are against humanity's fight against the titans, he will be the one to execute you." Erwin said. Fey should've been worried about the threat of her demise at the hands of the brunette, but her confusion outweighed her fear for the time being.

"What are titans?" She asked. Erwin and Levi's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Don't give me that! I've been changing worlds remember? Now what the hell is a titan?" She demanded.

"Titans are humanoid creatures that eat humans." Levi replied and Fey's eyes widened.

"They…eat…people?" Fey asked. Levi and Erwin nodded.

"Oh gods." She whispered and sat down, feeling sick. Erwin studied her closely, if she was acting, she was doing it well.

"Levi will take you to your companion." Erwin said and unlocked the cell.

"You have a trial coming up that will determine your fate, but if before then you show any betrayal, Levi will kill you." Erwin said and Fey nodded. Erwin left and Fey exited the cell, looking at Levi.

"Lead the way. Is he okay?" She asked, her concern for Trico returning.

"You might be able to tell better than we can. He's alive, but his wounds are pretty great." Levi replied as they walked out of the jail. Fey was relieved to hear Trico was alive, but she was still worried for her friend. Levi studied her, thinking back to when they found her and Trico outside the walls. He remembered Trico attacking and easily killing the two titans, saving their lives.

"There's something else." Levi continued as they walked and Fey looked over at him.

"When we found you, we were set upon by titans and your creature killed them. If he makes it, I truly believe we can use both of you to help our fight." Levi replied and Fey tilted her head curiously.

"I want to help if I can. I don't know what he and I can do, but I will do my best to help you all." Fey replied and Levi's eyebrows rose slightly.

"You don't even know us. You could be fighting on the wrong side for all you know." Levi replied and Fey smiled.

"You kept us alive and Trico is a pretty good judge of character. He senses things about his environment so if he killed the titans it was because he felt they were a threat. I trust Trico's judgement." Fey replied. She shielded her eyes as the bright afternoon sun hit her when they stepped out of the jail. Fey felt as though a new beginning was happening for her and for Trico.

"He isn't too far." Levi said and Fey nodded. Memories of the tower flooded her mind and with each step towards Trico she wanted to run. Finally, a large stable came into view and Fey could hear Trico's labored breathing. She couldn't wait any longer, she began to run towards her friend, and Levi didn't even stop her. He knew how worried she was.

"Trico!" Fey called as she opened the doors. Trico was laying on a pile of hay, panting, blood coated his feathers. He let out a pitiful whine and Fey ran to his side. Gently, she stroked his feathers, watching as the blood slowly moved off.

"I'm here. I'm okay. You can relax, we are safe." Fey whispered. Trico closed his eyes and let out another whine. Tears were forming in her eyes as she examined his wounds.

"I'm so sorry, Trico. I'm so sorry I wasn't strong enough to help you." She said, her voice breaking. Someone moved to stand beside her and when Fey looked up, she saw Levi gently stroking Trico's feathers.

"How did he get these wounds?" Levi asked gently, concentrating on cleaning and smoothing the feathers. Fey sniffed and looked at Trico again, rubbing her nose.

"We were on top of the tower, all the others of his kind were still under control. They arrived and tried to attack me. He…He protected me so they attacked him." Fey said and sniffed, some tears rolling down her cheeks.

"So, these wounds are noble ones. Going against impossible odds to keep safe the one that is important to him. I'm sure he's glad you are safe. He used what strength he had to get you out of there." Levi said and Fey sniffed, nodding.

"He even seems relaxed now that he knows you both are safe." Levi said and Fey looked. Trico did seem more relaxed. How had she missed that? Within fifteen minutes, both of them had smoothed down Trico's feathers and cleared away the blood.

"Did something happen to his tail?" Levi asked and Fey nodded, wiping her tears.

"Yeah, they…they ripped it off." Fey said softly making Levi look at her.

"Ripped it off?" Levi asked and Fey sighed.

"They were brutal. But once the Master was destroyed they left him alone." Fey replied. Levi nodded and looked at the creature again who was slowly falling asleep.

"You mentioned this "master" before. You said you destroyed it. What was the Master?" Levi asked. He wanted to trust this girl. He wanted to believe she and the creature could be humanity's salvation from the titans. But he had doubts. Small doubts that years of living with criminals had ingrained in him. Fey looked at him and bit her lip.

"In all honesty, I'm not sure. I know it used Trico and his kind. But I don't know what it was. It was the central nerve that used them to attack people. It even used Trico's kind to try and kill Trico." Fey replied, looking at her sleeping companion. It relieved her to see him resting. It, hopefully, meant he would recover.

"It wasn't human; it was a round glowing sphere thing with markings all over it. A dark aura was surrounding it, but the light from the mirror dispelled that. It controlled when the Trico's returned to the nest as well." Fey continued and Levi nodded.

"But it is gone?" He asked and Fey nodded.

"Yes. I used Trico's tail to destroy it."

"I thought it was ripped off?" Levi asked, confused.

"It was. But it retained its power and was thrown near the master so I was able to use it to destroy the master." Fey answered. Levi was still trying to wrap his head around all of this. He noticed how haggard she looked, but also how worried she was about her companion.

"Come on. Let's go get you cleaned up and into some fresh clothes. I know you probably want to stay by his side, but he is resting. There isn't much more you can do for him right now. The best you can do is get yourself fresh so you can be by his side when he needs it." Levi said. Fey had been about to argue, but knew that Levi was right. She nodded and stood. She stroked Trico's head gently before following Levi out of the stable. As they walked down the main road, Fey suddenly felt dizzy.

"You okay?" Levi asked, just before Fey collapsed on the ground, darkness consuming her.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to leave me feedback!


	3. Chapter 2: Recovery

Chapter 2

Levi managed to get Fey to the doctor as well as send word to Hange to meet him at the doctor's office. Just as Hange arrived, the doctor informed Levi that Fey had simply fainted from hunger. Fey awoke and saw Levi with a scowl on his face.

"What happened?" She asked, rubbing her head.

"When was the last time you had food?" Levi demanded making Fey tense. Was he angry? Well, she did inconvenience him by collapsing in the street. Now that Fey thought about it, she had most likely inconvenienced him quite a bit since he had to be her babysitter now.

"I'm sorry." She responded and Levi shook his head.

"When. Did. You. Last. Have. Food?" Levi asked again. Fey thought back. She had eaten with the villagers then had gone to bed. When she had woken up with Trico, it was a new day. Since then, three days passed while she and Trico had made their way through the castle to the top of the tower.

"How long was I out for when you found Trico and I?" She asked.

"You slept overnight." Levi replied and Fey nodded.

"Four days." She said meekly and blushed. Levi growled low.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" He demanded.

"I was worried about Trico and it never came up. I have been so crazy busy I didn't even think about food." Fey replied. It was true. In the castle, she had been so scared for her life and for Trico's that she hadn't even realized her own hunger was being neglected.

"Hange." Levi called and Hange peeked in, smiling at Fey.

"Hey, you're awake! Levi told me that you fainted from hunger?" She asked and Fey blushed stronger.

"I…uh…guess." She said.

"She hasn't eaten in four days. Do you have time to make that soup?" Levi asked. Hange smiled brighter and nodded.

"Yes! I would love to! I've been craving it for the last week anyway! You guys get yourselves taken care of and I will bring it by when it's done!" Hange said excitedly making Fey smile. Fey could already tell she would like Hange.

"When did the doctor say I could go?" Fey asked and Levi sighed, his anger turning to annoyance.

"He said you could go as soon as you woke up. I will let you walk on your own, but if you feel like fainting again, I'm dragging you, got it?" Levi asked and Fey nodded, blushing. She got up, careful to not make herself dizzy and she and Levi left to Levi's place as Hange ran home to make the soup.

"So what is special about her soup?" Fey asked Levi as they walked, his annoyance had faded, but Fey could feel as though he was still angry with her.

"She puts ginger in it. It's a recipe that's been passed down in her family for people who haven't eaten. Like you." Levi responded and Fey nodded.

"I'm sorry I'm putting you out." Fey said after a while and Levi let out a sigh.

"You're not. Come in." He replied as he opened the door to his small house. Fey entered and her eyes widened at how immaculate it was. He had a gray couch that was turned towards the window and a bookshelf beside the window. A coffee table was between the window and the couch where a book rested. Off to the left of the living room was a small dining room and to the left of that was the kitchen. To the left of the entryway was a small hall that led to the bedroom and the bathroom.

"Wow. You have a beautiful place." She said and Levi nodded, taking his shoes off. Fey followed suit and closed the door behind her.

"Go wash up. When you're done, the food will be here and you can eat." Levi said and pointed towards the hallway.

"Okay, um, what will I wear?" Fey asked and Levi mentally berated himself for not thinking of that. He studied her a moment before going to his bedroom. After a few minutes, he returned with a pair of pants and a shirt.

"They might be a bit large, I will see if someone has clothes they can give you that are your size." Levi stated handing her the clothes. Fey blushed slightly and nodded.

"Thank you." She said and went to the bathroom. Levi's bathroom had the basic necessities: sink, toilet, bathtub, and a mirror, but the one thing it didn't have was a shower. Fey sighed and looked around, she didn't want to bathe first, she wanted to wash the grime off her before she took a relaxing bath. After undressing, she stepped into the bathtub and using the washcloth and the hot water, she managed to wash herself off and wash her hair. When the water finally ran clear from her hair, she plugged the drain and relaxed as the tub filled with hot water.

Once the tub was full, she stopped the water and sighed. How long had it been since she had a decent bath like this? The water gently stung at her cuts and scrapes she had from the castle and Fey couldn't help but once again worry about Trico. Levi had promised after she ate and after she was cleaned up, they could go see him again. Fey was usually good at reading people, but Levi was a bit harder. Could she trust him? She didn't have much of a choice, Trico was badly wounded and she was in a world that was unfamiliar to her. Fey sighed and rested her head back, staring at the ceiling. For now, she had to trust that things would work out for the better. After a few more minutes, she unplugged the drain and got out of the tub. She dried off and borrowed Levi's brush to brush her hair, before dressing and going out to the living room again. Levi looked up from the book he was reading and put it away.

"Feel better?" He asked.

"So much better. I feel human again." She said and Levi smirked. It surprised Fey. She didn't think he knew how to smile.

"Hange brought the food as well as some clothes for you. She said that she didn't think I would have what you need since I'm a man." Levi said and Fey smiled.

"Thank you. I have no idea how to repay your kindness." Fey said and Levi shrugged.

"If…When your creature gets better, we might be able to use him for killing titans. He very well could easily save lives." Levi said. He had to believe that Trico would get better. Most of him wanted to believe that it was for humanity, but a small part of him didn't want to see this girl brokenhearted.

"Eat." He said and pointed towards the food. Fey went over and served herself a bowl as Levi sat across from her. He served himself a bowl as Fey started to eat. The moment the food touched her tongue, tears sprang to her eyes. She hadn't realized just how hungry she was until she took a bite.

"It's not that bad is it?" Levi asked, seeing how emotional she was becoming. Fey shook her head and swallowed.

"No, it's the most delicious thing I've ever tasted!" Fey said and took another spoonful of the soup. Levi smirked again and shook his head, eating his soup. Fey wanted nothing more than to devour three bowls, but she managed to restrain herself. Even though ginger was in the soup, it didn't mean that she wouldn't get sick if she ate too much. She managed to finish her first bowl before Levi finished his and took just one scoop more. Levi watched her out of his peripheral vision. He couldn't help but feel as though this girl was as dangerous as a fly.

"So…tell me about this trial." Fey said and looked at Levi as she took a bite. Levi hadn't expected the question, but he sat back, thinking how to answer it.

"Usually, it is just held for those of the military. But you and your creature are the exception. You both came from outside the wall and we don't know where you came from." Levi said and Fey tilted her head curiously.

"But you just said I came from outside the wall, don't you guys know what is beyond it?" Fey asked and Levi shook his head. Fey's eyes widened in surprise.

"You don't? Are the titans truly that big of a threat?" She asked and Levi nodded, looking down at his bowl.

"We've lost many soldiers to them over the years." Levi said quietly. Fey noticed his eyes seem to soften and she couldn't help but feel as though he was sad.

"I'm so sorry." She said, making him look up at her. His eyes met hers for a brief time before returning to his bowl again. Many of the comrades in the scouting legion had to earn his trust, the ones that had, he kept close. But Fey, he wanted to trust her, he felt he could easily trust her. Something kept telling him that he could trust her, his instincts were usually never wrong.

"So humanity is behind the one wall that keeps titans out? Seems like a cage." Fey commented. Levi chuckled.

"Not one wall but three. The outmost one is Wall Maria. The middle one is Wall Rose. And the innermost one is Wall Sina. Inside Wall Sina is where all the pigs of bureaucracy live, safe and protected. They make decisions about the Scouting Legion and saying we sacrifice lives for nothing, but they've never seen a titan first hand. They don't know the dangers we face in order to regain a little territory from them." Levi said, his face contorted with anger. Fey started to see the picture a bit more clearly about this world and now more than ever she wanted to help.

"I want to help. Everyone deserves their freedom." Fey said and Levi nodded.

"That they do. Unfortunately, it isn't up to me to decide if you can help or not. The only advice I can give you during your trial is be honest. You trust Trico. I can see the bond both of you share. That bond is obviously there for a reason. Just be honest and tell us everything, I'm sure they will see the bond you two share and will hopefully come to the conclusion that you are useful." Levi said and Fey nodded. He looked out the window and saw that it was still light out.

"Let's go check on your friend, then we will come back and get some sleep." Levi said and Fey nodded. They cleaned up the mess from their supper before Levi took her back to Trico. That night, Fey was resting on the couch, Levi was in his room asleep as well. Fey was restless in her sleep. She dreamt of armor with glowing teal eyes and Trico's with red eyes. She awoke with a gasp, sitting up and scanning the room. Remembering that she was now in Levi's home, she relaxed and rubbed her face. How long was she going to be having nightmares?

Feeling lonely, terrified, and worried, she wondered if she would get in trouble for going to see Trico on her own. His injuries were healing slowly. In the few hours that she had left him, his ear and eye had healed as well as any surface wounds he had on his body. His tail was healed over, but still short from where it had been ripped off. He was still weak, making her suspect he had broken bones as well as other internal injuries.

Fey couldn't get the picture of the Trico's attacking him out of her head. She had to see Trico. Quietly, she got up, folded her blanket, stacked it neatly on the end of the couch, then slipped on her shoes and out the door. Fey ran down the street until she reached the stable where Trico was and sighed, relaxing. He was resting, but at the sound of her footsteps, his ears twitched causing him to open his eyes and look at her. Fey smiled at her friend and gently rubbed his nose.

"Hey, big guy. I just wanted to see you. Apparently I'm having nightmares now." She whispered to him. Trico nudged her gently and purred making her giggle.

"I'm okay. They are taking good care of us. I'm learning more and more about this world and I think we can help them. Maybe we can once you're better." Fey said and looked into his black eyes. She saw them shine green and she giggled again.

"I'm so glad you're doing better." Fey said and hugged his snout. Trico nuzzled her, letting out a happy whine. Fey sighed happily. Trico had a calming effect on her. No matter how scared she was, if she was with Trico she knew she was safe.

"We have to behave here, our lives are in the balance. Not like that's anything new." She said and giggled. Trico growled and whined like he was talking to her and Fey smiled, stroking his cheek.

"Don't worry. They all seem very kind. Levi and Hange are the kindest I've met so far." Fey said softly, gently rubbing behind his ear. Trico purred, his eyes closing. He had no idea what he was facing. If the trial didn't go well, they could both end up dead. Fey rested her head against his cheek, listening to him breathe.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I love you too much to let that happen." Fey whispered and rested against him.

The next morning, Levi awoke and made his bed, sighing. He hadn't heard Fey all night and began to wonder if she was still out on the couch. Levi dressed before going out to check on her. The bed was made and Fey was nowhere in sight. A million scenarios played out in his mind, but the first thing he had to check was if Trico was still in the stable. The creature was healing at a remarkable speed, she could have snuck out in the middle of the night and taken off. Under cover of nightfall, it wouldn't be hard for them to sneak away.

Levi left his apartment and ran down the street towards the stables. He prayed they were there. He kept envisioning Fey telling him she wanted to help. Had she been lying? If so, why would she just stay to get one meal? Levi ignored the soldiers that asked him what was wrong. He rounded the corner to Trico's stable and stopped. The creature lay fast asleep. Hearing the commotion of the other soldiers arriving, Trico's ears twitched and he opened his eyes as he raised his head. There by his chest, using one of his arms as a pillow, was Fey, fast asleep.

"Lieutenant? Is everything okay?" A soldier asked and Levi nodded, feeling relief flood him.

"Yes, stand down." He replied. His eyes never left Fey. Levi wasn't one for regretting his actions, but he did feel guilty for believing that Fey had left. Trico tilted his head, looking at Levi before letting out a soft howl at him. Levi looked up at the creature and sighed.

"I'm glad you didn't go anywhere." He said and reached a hand out to Trico. Trico's nose met his hand and Levi smirked, rubbing the creature's nose gently. This creature wasn't dangerous. Levi knew that now. But he wasn't the one who had to convince the judge at the trial, Dhalis Zachary, Fey did.

"You both have me on your side as well." He said softly to Trico who purred. Fey slept soundly beneath Trico's warm feathers, unaware of the ally she just gained.


End file.
